Survival Story
by WowIhateMasseffect3
Summary: Nuclear Apocalypse, America destroyed. In Jade's PoV. Jori.
1. Starting out  Chapter 1

25th of February is when this all started.

The end of world. Well not really the end, just a nuclear war that happened to start right in the middle of fucking L.A

Somehow our fucking president managed to piss off several countries which caused a nuclear war to start, they dropped a bomb in the center of L.A and spread across America like Swine flu a few years back.

Luckily me and the rest of the gang including Sinjin and Trina were in the basement, don't ask me why, Sikowitz wanted us to look after his pet chickens while he went out to get some food for them.

We heard the biggest explosion ever and it felt like an earthquake was taking over, seriously.

We managed to remove a lot of rubble from the wreckage to reveal half of our school had crumbling walls down.

The date is now 29th of March, how the hell we manage to survive a month of this is unreal. What am I doing now?

I'm sitting on what used to be the first floor of the school, half of the floor or the roof of the ground floor was gone so I was technically crouching under a 2ft wall with a shotgun.

A few days of searching for food and other survivors we came across a damaged pawn shop which had rats everywhere.

I am Jade West and this is a survival story.

_**Survival story**_

"Where are we even going?" I ask trudging alone the destroyed road along with my companion for the day Beck, I would much rather prefer to have Cat be my companion than my Ex, but whatever, he can save my sorry ass if we see anymore ghouls.

I bash into something and realize it's Beck and he's stopped, I open my mouth to speak but he puts a finger to his lips and points forward.

Up ahead I see, a ghoul. Ghouls are like zombies, but instead of eating flesh, they want your bones.

They are diseased people who were radiated into these monsters, there are others like them, normal ghouls, now they are survivers to the radiation.

The ghoul turns to face us and starts running like say what Michael Jackson looked like in Thriller, no kidding.

Beck aimed his rifle and shot it in the head, knocking it backwards a bit.

He runs over to the corpse looking for anything of value on it and shakes his head "He's clean" I nod as he gets up and places the rifle over his shoulder and continues to walk forward.

I tag along behind as I look at the ruins of L.A, we pass what I believe used to be Nozu, The sign is knocked down and all you can see if half of the ground floor left, we knock some brick down and crouch to get in, what were we searching for? I don't know, anything. Food, Clean water.

It's really hard to get clean water now, all the other water is either radiated or germ infested. I hear a noise and turn to find Beck, who found 3 bottles of water "C'mon it's getting dark" I point out "Yeah, lets head back"

We headed back to Hollywood Arts which was now our safe zone, with wooden planks to protect our secret entrance into the basement.

I jump down the hole after Beck, I looked around the medium sized hall, Robbie was asleep, Andre and Tori talking, Cat was playing with a rifle, sinjin was- Wait what?

"Cat?" I run after her and take the rifle out of her hands "Never touch any weapons Cat" I scolded her and everyone turned around "Guy's you have to keep the weapons away from her!" I exclaim

"Why?" Andre walked over and questioned me, "Sorry but Cat could accidently fire the rifle and shoot one of us" Tori agreed with me

Cat sulked and went to a sleeping bag and laid down, I was going to go comfort her, but the girl need's to be strong for now.

"Okay, me and Andre are going upstairs for the look out" Beck notified everyone before he picked up a sniper and Andre took out a pistol and a shotgun "We have our walkie talkies if you need us"

The rest of us mumbled as Tori walked over to me "Jade, I need the bathroom. Cover me?" She asks, "What?, Need me to hold your hand while you pee Vega?" I ask, I felt the heat going to my cheeks. SHIT I was blushing

Ever since before this Apocalypse I've liked Tori, and yeah in that way. Beck was a cover up and he knew it and he accepted it.

Tori took my wrist and dragged me to the big door and opened it, a big flash of light hit us as we slowly walked over to the toilets or the one toilet because all the other ones were obliterated to smitherines. I took out my pistol, ready incase of something coming out of the horizon.

She finished up but didn't wash her hands, we had no clean water in the taps. I used my back to open the door while still holding the pistol in one hand, Tori exited as I held the door open for her, I soon as I turned around she screamed.

Standing a few feet away is what we called a super mutant.

Now these ugly fuckers are yellow and bulky, and take at least 4 shots to the head to die, it started to charge and I pushed Tori out of the way and opened fire on my target, _Bang Bang Bang Bang _The fucker died.

His body falling on the floor caused the ground to rumble for a bit, I looked to my left to find Tori huddled up in a ball, she never really handled stuff like this well, I held out my hand and she took it and I led her back downstairs, I noticed she kept turning her head to look at the thing.

All I know is Beck and Andre are getting a mouthful when I get back.

* * *

><p><strong>Inspired by Fallout 3 series.<strong>

**I do not own Victorious or Fallout 3.**

**I may continue this story, maybe.**


	2. Super Mutants  Chapter 2

I stormed down through the basement, Sinjin got in my way and I pushed him over. I was furious, Tori could have been killed, or I could have even.

I noticed Cat was just sat there watching me brushing her hair as I made my way to the table which had our map's, weapons, and of course the walkie talkie

I pick it up and pressed the button "There must be some fucking good reason why a fucking super mutant was upstairs!" I yelled down it

"Uh..." A slight pause "Jade?" I believe it was Beck's voice "Super mutant?" he questions "Yeah a fucking super mutant, Tori was nearly fucking killed" I heard Tori squeel "Your over-exaggerating" Robbie made note, I threw my gun at him and he screamed "You could have shot me!" He exclaims "I had the safety on coward" I said with the walkie talkie still in hand

"What super mutant?" I think it was Andre this time "A super mutant was roaming around near the girls toilets, I had to push Tori outta the way of it's charge"

The line went fuzzy

"What direction's, I'll check it out" Said Andre "Just beside our old lockers" He says okay and I put the walkie talkie down and motion Tori to sit down, she sat with me in the far corner where no one could see us, I handed her the bottle of water me and Beck collected and she drank.

This totally isn't werid at all but I was watching Tori drink and he stuck her tongue in the drink as she well drank and I smirked to myself.

She must of noticed that because she's pulling the "What the fuck are you looking at?" face.

"You drink funny, I mean like, stick your tongue in the drink" She blushes "I do not!" She exclaims, she blushes even more and it looks really cute

I look at her again and our eye's make contact, I can't pull away, her eye's are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

I lean in as does she and our lips touch and then-

"Guys' we have to fucking leave"

I hear someone shout, who ever it was made me and Tori shit ourselfs, we just look at each other then get up and rush to the table.

Everyone is crowed around, Beck has his jumper all creased up and Andre's panting for breath, "In about 30 minutes or so this area will be surrounded by Super mutants and maybe a Behemoth"

A Behemoth, whoa! I've only seen one, they are the same as super mutants but bigger, stronger and much harder to take down.

I first saw one outside Robbie's old house, we all knew he had to escape it. It killed a few survivors before making it's way south.

Beck gets out a pen and puts it down on the map "I say we move much further to the east, maybe closer to the Washington DC area" He draws a circle around that area

"If we get my RV then we can get down there" he says putting the pen lid on, the rest of us nod.

"Get all your stuff and meet us by the hole"

_**Survival story**_

__What happen next nearly killed us, we lost a few grenades and we pretty much shit our pants when we realized we had to kill a fucking Behemoth.

Yeah I said it, We has to KILL one!

* * *

><p>We gathered outside the hole as we said we would, Beck was at the front with his shot gun, Andre at the back with a pistol and a grenade sash on, Me, Trina, and Robbie were armed while Tori and Cat were un-armed because they were both scared.<p>

This was Cat's first time outside since her parents...well...got killed because they..fell in a big patch of Radiation. Don't ask I don't fucking know how people die.

We made our way down the street, I still remembered mine and Tori's kiss, it was just a light one but it set of sparks.

We got to Beck's house, no casualties but we shot a few rabid dogs.

We piled into the RV and Beck drove off. Our direction? We came to a conclusion and were heading off to Washington or now our name for it: The Capital wasteland.

* * *

><p><strong>The part where Tori sticks her tongue in the drink is a play-on for my friend who actually does that..<strong>

******Also the story/chapters would be much, much, much longer but I like to randomly place Cliff hangers.**


	3. Vault 101  Chapter 3

**Seriously? My Beta pass for WoW: Mists of Pandaria hasn't arrived yet. I'm a paying customer and haven't recieved one yet. FML**

**Character death.**

* * *

><p>31st of March 2012<p>

Dear thoughts

I'm not going to use dear diary and sound like an absolute queer so I'm using thoughts.

Were all currently sitting in Beck's RV, we've been in there was about 1 day and a half and I'm pretty sure were near to Washington.

We had to stop several times due to land mines and Robbie needing to pee every 5 minutes.

But I was happy, no one noticed but me and Tori sat in our usual spot in a corner, I think she likes me back but it would be a fucking retarded time to have a relationship during the end of the world nuclear apocalypse sorta thing.

Beck's stopped the RV. He's shouting and kicking the steering wheel, we ran outta gas.

We'll have to walk the rest of the way.

FUCK!

* * *

><p>"What do you mean walk the rest of the way?" Trina moaned into the couch as the rest of us agreed, "Were outta gas, Washington isn't that far so we can walk" Beck said throwing a pistol to me.<p>

I reloaded it and got up, held my hand out to Tori and helped her up, she grinned and blushed and we got out of the RV.

I took the Back and Andre took the front this time.

All was pretty decent, except the air was misty with dust and shit, the atomic bomb that was dropped back in L.A caused the whole fucking land to become a desert.

We have to preserve our water to survive.

I hear a roar, a swift turn to see what it was and oh boy, not a decent sight.

Standing just above the horizon was a 10ft monster, yellow, no hair, muscular. A Behemoth.

Fuck

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled causing the rest of the group to turn around, Beck came behind me and pulled my arm, he forced me to turn and pulled me while running. I saw the rest of us running aswell.

I can feel the ground shaking, I trip and find the beast not far from me.

I try to get up but it catches up with me grabbing my entire body with it's meaty muscular hands "JADE!" Beck shouts,

Andre stops as does everyone else, Beck nods as does Andre and the rest of the group head on, Beck shoots the beast in the knee causing it to growl, dropping me 5ft away from them.

It grab's Beck and slams him against the floor, Beck gets his gun and with a shot to the brain, kills it. The best before it's death throws Beck and I hear a bone crushing noise as he hits the floor.

I crawl over to him, "Beck, please!" I feel the tears pouring down my cheeks, he isn't responding or breathing "Please Beck, please live"

No reply, I knew he was dead.

I pull out the walkie talkie from his pocket "Andre?" I manage to get out between sobs "Jade?" Andre answers

"It's Beck" Another sob comes out "He's dead"

I hear Andre sighing from the other end "Hold on, we'll come back for you"

Andre and the gang came back, Tori hugged me tightly as did Cat and Andre, Trina and Robbie were too shocked to even speak.

Beck, my ex-boyfriend, and a close friend died today.

_**Survival story**_

* * *

><p>I was too depressed to even do anything so for safety reasons, Tori took the back patrol.<p>

We look ahead and see a half rusted sign with "Washington DC up ahead" I smiled.

Even though Beck was killed, atleast we can survive.

Along the way down we kinda realized there was barley any human population about, I saw one human but he was insane, Andre had to put a bullet in his head.

Eventually Andre got tired and I took the front, I soon bashed into something and looked up "Vault 101" I read, I looked clueless, but still walked on.

We needed shelter and fast or else we would probably die from dehydration.

I look left and right, just a wasteland, I look forward and use my hand to block the suns rays, I see a wooden little doorway like into a mine.

We all approach it, I kicked the wood off and look forward.

We were pretty much shocked at what we all saw, Just up ahead was a massive cog shaped thing with the numbers 101 on it, I approached it and tried turning the cog but it wouldn't turn.

"There's a magical object here!" Cat exclaimed jumping up and down and pointing.

I looked at it, "Look's mechanical" Andre pointed out "Yo' Robbie?" I turned my head, Robbie's head shot right up "Think you can hack this?" Robbie nodded "I'll give it a try"

Robbie spent about 20 minutes getting the panel to work, and he finally managed it after awhile.

The cog spun and opened up for us, a blast of light hit us and we shielded our eyes.

Soon the light faded and we looked forward to find 4 men with guns and riot armour aiming at us.

Fuck sake

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah Vault 101 is off Fallout 3.<strong>

**I was gonna make this story a whole re-make of the game but with the Victorious gang.**


	4. Inside the Vault Chapter 4

**I forgot to write last night's chapter..I was..busy...;)**

* * *

><p>"State your name"<p>

Well we are all currently standing in a weird place called Vault 101 with 4 guys aiming guns at us, What the fuck?

"You better let us in" I notify them, they hold their guns steady

"Oh yeah? Who's gonna make us let you in?" I hear a sob behind us

"Please let us in! Were dying out here" Cat comes behind me with her hands on her chin, crying

The men look at her and look intoxicated "Please!" Cat sobs out even more

They all sigh "Fine, but you need to follow us" Cat turns to face me and winks

We walk into the weird place, there are other people here in weird jumpsuits, blue and yellow jumpsuits.

They all stare at us.

The men lead us into an office place and we stand there, another man emerges from behind us and closes the door.

"I am Overseer Almovodar" The man nods, he is old, wrinkly and smells funny.

"What can I do for you?" Considering Beck is now dead I think that I should be group leader "Were fucking dying out there" I tell him

Andre touches my shoulder "What my friend means to say is, can we stay here?", The "Overseer" stands up and walks to the double windows to the side of the room

"We have enough space for all of you" I hear Cat clapping behind us "But!" Cat stops and sulks "You need to follow the vault rules. 1. Wear your jumpsuit, 2. No leaving the vault. EVER."

Okay that rule kinda sucks

"3. Treat everyone fairly"

We eventually finish up all the rules and the Overseer leads us to our "new" rooms.

I was literally forced into the jumpsuit by Tori, the only good thing about it is that her butt sticks out a lot so I enjoy it.

**_Survival story_**

"Jade? Wake up" I hear someone whisper and shake me awake, I soon realize it's Tori

"Tori, what do you want?" Tori rolls her eye's around for a bit "Can I sleep with you? My room is scary" She puts the biggest grin on her face.

I give in and we shared the bed, and NO! Not in that way.

I woke up to find my arms around her waist and her butt is tucked nicely in-bet- NO JADE! Stop thinking about that.

She woke up when I moved my arms and she turns to face me "Mornin' sleepy" I say, she smiles "Mornin' yourself" we just sat awkwardly in bed starring at each other before we had to get up.

Apparently we had to go meet our classmates.

Me, Andre, Cat, Tori, Robbie and Trina walked into a small room with people all around, the teacher told us to stand up front as he took a register

As he mentioned our names one by one the rest of the teenagers in the room mumbled hi and didn't even look at us.

"Class, tell your names to our new students" I look around the room, one skinny kid, one fat kid, one ginger kid, a group of wannabe gangsters.

The skinny kid's name is Joshua, the fat kid is called Justin, the ginger is called Neil, the wannabe gangsters are called Butch, Wally and Paul.

The girls, one blonde, one brown, one black haired.

The blonde is sally, the brown haired is Annie and the black haired is Meghan.

It's kinda awkward meeting new people.

We all started talking to each other and I start to look for Tori, I look around and find Butch, with his hand leaning against the wall in a flirtatious way talking to Tori, I made my way over there.

"Hey Tori" I said looking angry at Butch, "Hey Jade, you met Butch yet?", I growled "Nope, not yet" He puts his hand out and I shake it keeping a tight grip and watch his mouth open up in pain

Tori pulled me aside "Jade you can't do that to some guy we just me" she put her hands on my shoulder "I'm allowed if he's flirting with you" I look at him and he's starring directly at us

"Calm Jade, calm." I growled through my gritted teeth "You know how I feel about you Tor" I say cocking my head trying to get her to cave in "I know Jade, but you have to trust me okay"

I nod and hug her, I pull a face at Butch and he walks over to his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>I would seriously make all of my chapters longer but my head and fingers hurt.<strong>


End file.
